Limping Excuse
by chibijem
Summary: Takamichi takes care of Tomomasa after the general is hurt...


Limping Excuse

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein, with the exception of Kurogoma, and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

* * *

The Vice Minister for Civil Affairs turned onto the training field and smiled when he heard his partner calling out instructions to the new soldiers. He stood next to the general's aide watching the practice; after a while Takamichi noticed Tomomasa's movements were not as graceful as they should have been. The bespectacled teen studied the General of the Left Imperial Guard motion for one of his more accomplished students to aid in a demonstration. Takamichi moved to stand next to Tomomasa's assistant and close friend, Kurogoma. "His movements are not smooth," he said.

The almost burly, older samurai only nodded, his keen eyes following each thrust and parry from the sparring men. He looked down at the young court official, "He is hiding something."

"Hiding something?" The younger Byakko holder looked up at the samurai. Kurogoma had been in the army for longer than he had been alive and had once told him when he had asked why he was not a general like Tomomasa that an officer's life did not suit him. Kurogoma was about to reply when they saw the teal haired general falter and collapse. "Tomomasa-dono!" Takamichi cried out as he ran toward his fallen friend. He pushed his way through the men surrounding their fallen teacher and fell to his knees. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

Tomomasa smiled when he met concerned gold eyes with his own teal ones, "Heki desu." His extraordinary face took on a grimace and he clasped his left ankle.

"I shall go for the healer." Kurogoma said after seeing the pain his general was in.

"Iie!" Tomomasa countered. "I am fine." He pulled himself to his feet when Takamichi offered his hand. "We should continue," he addressed the gathering. He took one, maybe two steps before his ankle gave out and he fell to his knees, rolling onto his side, clasping his ankle and curling up to fight the pain.

Takamichi knelt next to his partner and after batting Tomomasa's hands away, removed the general's shoe and tabi. He took in the discolored and swollen joint. "I think practice is concluded for today," he said gently. When the teal haired head nodded, Takamichi turned to Kurogoma. "Can you take care of the rest and make sure the Army Office is informed of what has happened?" He then turned to Tomomasa's court aide and asked the same. When both men nodded and the students had been dismissed, Takamichi looked down at Tomomasa who was now laying in the grass. "You really should see the physician."

"Iie, I just need to wrap it."

"Tomomasa-sama," Kurogoma interjected. "You should listen to him. I can carry you."

The muscular arm lifted from where the general had laid it across his forehead. "Arigatou, Kuro, but I think I can take care of it myself."

"Tomomasa-sa….." the elder man began but was stopped by the look on the young general's face. "Hai," he gave in. "Promise you will see the healer should your ankle…."

"I am a big boy, Kuro. But I sincerely thank you for your concern." Tomomasa sat up braced on his elbows, wavy, teal hair brushing the grass. After heaving a sigh, his aide went to see about carrying out Takamichi's directives. Then teal eyes turned to his younger companion, "The same goes for you."

"And just how will you get home? You cannot walk without help." Takamichi stood and glared at his stubborn companion. "You may be a big boy, but you have a small child's fear of seeing the healer."

Tomomasa sat up fully, irritation on his face. "I am _**not**_ afraid."

"Uh huh," the green haired Hachiyo leaned down and braced one shoulder underneath one of Tomomasa's arms and pushed up to get both of them on their feet. "Come on, I shall take you home so I can treat your injury." As they walked off the field, they came upon Takamichi's own aide; the vice minister gave the man some instructions and the Byakko duo continued on their way to the Fujiwara estate. On the way, Tomomasa answered Takamichi's inquires concerning how he had gotten injured.

Upon arriving at the court official's home, he asked for ice and some cloths. He managed to get the general settled into his private rooms and opened the door leading to the gardens. Takamichi gathered his medicine box and some pillows, finally returning to his friend's side. He carefully took a towel and after filling it with some ice, rested it on Tomomasa's swollen joint. The teen sat back, removed his glasses and stared at Tomomasa. "If you hurt yourself yesterday, why did you not cancel the session for today?"

"It did not hurt so badly last night."

"Honestly, Tomomasa. One of these days, your paranoia of physicians is going to cause you serious trouble." The vice minister settled his now clean glasses back on his straight nose.

"Is that your new way of saying I am afraid?"

"You can take it as you like." The golden eyed teen pushed the general back when Tomomasa attempted to rise. "You are staying right there." Takamichi ordered.

"Why Takamichi," the eldest Hachiyo's smooth voice teased. "I never knew you could be so forceful," jeweled eyes twinkled with mirth.

The vice minister moved quickly and leaned over his companion, braced on his arms, "There is much you still have to learn about me, Tomomasa." He ended, enunciating every syllable of the general's name finishing with a swift kiss to the surprised lips of his partner.

Teal met gold, Tomomasa smiled softly and reached up to run his long fingers through Takamichi's

green hair. "Will you afford me the opportunity to learn, hmmmm?" He released the vice minister's hair from it's clip and reveled in the fall of soft hair against his cheeks.

"As long as you promise to listen to what I say while you are healing."

"And if I do not?"

"I shall have to punish you." Takamichi said, drowning in Tomomasa's eyes which now looked like the depths of the sea.

"Punish me? Intriguing." He raised his head and pressed his own lips against Takamichi's. "You know that is incentive for me."

Takamichi lifted his head, breaking the spell his life companion had woven around them. "No excuses." He said firmly.

Tomomasa let out a slight groan and dropped his head back onto the bolster. "Here I am, injured and I receive no sympathy."

Takamichi looked up from where he was now examining his friend's injured joint, "You will be the recipient of all my care."

"See, I have no need of a healer when I have you." Tomomasa laughed when Takamichi rolled his eyes.

After they had eaten the evening meal together, Takamichi took Tomomasa's foot into his lap and began a soft massage of the joint. He commented that the ice had helped and the swelling had gone down. The vice minister wrapped his companion's ankle after rubbing in an ointment to help it heal. Tying the bandage off, Takamichi settled Tomomasa's foot on a pillow to keep it elevated. Seeing the look of frustration on his companion's striking face he chuckled softly. "It will not be long before you are striding about, ordering the new soldiers in their practice."

"And until then?" Tomomasa asked, grumpily.

"Until then, you will have to face your punishment." Takamichi replied with a sly smile. "And no excuses."

FIN


End file.
